The Mysterious Elder
by NoDuckPond
Summary: While searching for the Alchemyst, Dee finds a man that he is convinced is an Elder.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is my first attempt at a fan fic... so I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Dr John Dee felt like he was closing in on the Alchemyst. He had been investigating a couple of people that he thought could possibly be him. There was quiet a few people with Nicholas's aliases, Nick Fleming's, Nick Flem's and strangely a lot of Nicholas Flamel's. He had gone through files and documents on every single one of them, and he could tell he had nearly found the real Alchemyst.  
He was driving down various streets in San Francisco streets. There was several people who could possibly be the Alchemyst in this city. And he was investigating himself whether they were.  
There were two golems facing him in the limo, they were the only option while his simulacra were growing. Their faces were plain and they both were dripping slightly. Dee sighed as he whipped the mud off his white shoes. What you get is what you get, he thought.  
Suddenly something caught Dee's eye. "Could it be?" the magician muttered. He looked back at what he saw. A man in a blue suit standing on the other side of the road. But it wasn't the colour of his suit that had Dee looking. It was the fact that he had seen the exact man on a stone found in the ruins of an ancient Roman house. At first he was puzzled by the stone, he had never seen a Elder like that. But now he was certain.  
"Follow that man!" Dee ordered. The car swerved around a corner and back down the opposite side of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you like chapter 2_

* * *

The Doctor stood at the side of the road. He inhaled a deep breath and stretched. "Ah, the smells of the city. You know it makes me want to..." He looked to his side. There was no one. No Donna. He sighed and returned to a normal stance.

Why did it always seem he was in this position? Getting a girl, taking her through time and having to leave her. Never again, he promised himself.

He was going to cross but he saw the limo making a U-turn that he could have sworn would have been illegal. He wouldn't usually take notice of what drivers do, but he was taken by the sight of the driver himself and how he was clearly dripping.

"That's odd," he said. Sure, he had seen things like this. It was a golem. A creature created from complete mud. But he'd never seen any in these parts, and he had definitely hadn't seen one driving.

"That's really odd!" he exclaimed as he started towards the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

_I must admit, this chapter is sort of strange. But it adds up eventually._

* * *

The man started to run towards the car. This was new. Usually people didn't notice the limo at all and if they did they ran away, not towards.

"Seems he's coming to us," Dee said, even slightly stunning himself. He held a hand up as a signal to stop the car on the side of the road. He decided not to bring the golems out with him, if this was an Elder, he was not exactly going to be scared by some mud men.

He stepped out of the car and dusted himself off and shook more mud off his boots. He stood perfectly straight to meet the man, whether he was on his side or not, it didn't matter if Dee made a good impression. There was no other option but to face this man.

The Doctor wheeled to a stop. He was standing straight in front of a small man. "Hello," he said, trying to be friendly.

The small man looked up at him. "Who are you?" he said simply. Usually people asked the Doctor this AFTER they'd seen him in action, and running down a street to a car was not action.

"What?" the Doctor bent his neck to look at the man.

"Who are you?" the man repeated.

"Well, I'm the Doctor," he replied, almost dumbfounded.

"No," the man said slowly. "I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

"Well, if you are the Doctor then one of us would know because one of us would have been the other and we would clearly try and explain. I don't remember being you and you clearly don't remember being me."

The small man sighed. "I guess I must explain myself before you explain yourself. I am Dr John Dee. I am offen know as the Magician, the Necromancer and the Doctor. Now please explain yourself. I have evedence to show that you might be an Elder."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, an Elder. Haven't been called that in a long time. This is brilliant!" He chuckled. "I am the Doctor though. I have no other name to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Quests are... Questie" He's the Tenth Doctor, he always has lines like this._

* * *

Dee looked at the man. _He's a looney,_ he thought. _But most probably an Elder._ "Very well, 'the Doctor'. I am on a quest and I was wondering if you had been sent to help me."

"Oh," the other man laughed. "I like quests. Quests are... Questie. What sort of quest is it? Wait, you said sent. Sent by whom, exactly? I like to know who I've been sent by."

Dee stared at the man again. "There is no point telling you if you don't know already"

"Aw, come on," 'the Doctor' pleaded. "If you don't tell me I'll find out myself."

Dee was completely confused. "How?"

At that point the other man put two fingers on each of Dee's temples. "What are you doing, man?" Dee tried his best to shake the man off, but just couldn't.

"Wow, we have some REAL cowboys in here. Ah, so you're the head of Enoch Enterprises. You're searching for Nicholas Flamel. He's still living? He's a strange man, I might add. Oh, hang on. There's some things that go back before your time. William Shakespeare. His son. And, hang on..." The man went silent.

Dee starting seeing and hearing things that were obviously not his own thoughts. "You are the Doctor."

The man let go. "Nearly forgot about that," he said, his voice harsh now. "You know that you will never win."

Dee breathed in deeply. _He's not on our side! _He thought in panic. His aura flared around him. How could he be so trustworthy all of a sudden? He spent his life with a backup plan if things went sour. He had nothing now. All he could do was try and get rid of this 'Elder'.

"Oh, it's running time," the Doctor said happily. "I don't need anyone to have fun running." And then he sprinted off.

Dee hopped back in the car. "Now follow him!"


	5. Chapter 5

_I think I might be trying to rush things a bit._

* * *

As usual, the Doctor had fun running. He tried to take in some sites as he was going. Everyone was seeming calm, completely unknowing of the fate they would face in the very near future. In about 3 years the Earth would be taken by the Daleks and they world will be saved by red-haired girl and 2 Doctors. He almost nearly stopped to warn someone, but decided against it, people didn't need to think he was insane.

He looked back. Dee's limo was still pursuing him. He turned into an ally. Not just any ally, the very one he had parked the TARDIS in. He got to the back fence of the ally and turned, looking like he was trapped.

The limo parked right in front of the ally and Dee stepped out, two golems behind him, and the ally filled with the smell of rotten eggs. "I don't know how long you've lived, Doctor. But one thing I am certain of is that your life ends here."

"You sure?" the Doctor asked with a smile slowly creeping across his face. He knew that Dee wouldn't look for the box, and if he did see it, he wouldn't take any notice, even if he had seen it in the Doctor's mind.

"How could I be any less sure?" Dee said, obviously taking this as his victory. "One less on the humani's side. That sounds good to me."

"You call them humani, just like your master," the Doctor said slowly moving towards the TARDIS. "I know who it is. And you know that I am the only one on this planet who does. Who knows, I might just tell somebody."

Dee's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't dare. You'd be killed."

"Oh, if I had a dime for every time I heard that," the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, which he was in front of now, and stepped in. "You could have been great Dee. If you had choosen the right side. You will not win because I have seen the future and no Elders are on the Earth."

"You lie!" Dee said angrily, tossing a ball of aurotic energy. But the Doctor had closed the door of the TARDIS and it had merely bounced off harmlessly.

Dee stood there, aura flaring. "I know all your names, John Smith. I know one that has been hidden for generations. I know one that most humani would never be able to pronounce, but I am different. I have train in enough languages that I can say it. I will scream it out now if you don't come out. Then the world can hear your name."


	6. Chapter 6

_This would have to be the best chapter I've made so far. I really like it._

* * *

The Doctor leaned back against the TARDIS door and heard Dee shouting. He took a minute to think.

He saw what Dee had seen. Creatures from the rough edges of myth. Some of them aliens trapped long ago by the Elder race, others created by them. And nearly all feared Dee. And they all feared the Doctor too. But this, thankfully, the Doctor could say, was different.

The Doctor had earned that fear from saving innocent creatures from the more nasty ones. John Dee hadn't earned this much and he knew it. He had only gained it from his Elder master. And the Doctor had known that Elder, and had feared of the Elder himself. He didn't want to remember those days.

Then the Doctor remembered what he knew about the coming years. Maybe there were Elders coming back into the world. Killitanes, Cybermen, Daleks, Angels, Racnoss, Sontarans. All were creatures that those who knew about the Elder race believed were Elders. Racnoss Queen was even believed to be Areop-Enap's sister who was banished from the Earth.

Maybe Dee was not going to be at loss. Maybe, just maybe, Dee had helped these attempts, and the Doctor had already stopped them. He couldn't do much more than that. So he stepped out again.


End file.
